Don't Leave Me
by Kerink
Summary: Jack's on his death bed. Slight ClayJack and ChaseJack Lolz, Keri actually does soemthing NOT Invader Zim! Spooky...
1. Chapter 1

**You**: Holy sheet! Keri, doing something NOT Invader Zim!

**Keri:** yeah, yeah, I know, I know…SHUT UP I LIKE XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN TOO /makes Zim doll, Dib doll and Jack doll have group orgy/ um, anyways…yeah

- - - -

He may have lost the fight but he did have something to take home as a prize. Jack Spicer, evil boy genius ran through the forest, a cowboy's hat in his hand. Clay was feverishly chasing after him. Jack, for once, wasn't trying to be mean, just a little childish and playful. Clay was smirking as he chased the boy, knowing it was all in good fun. Jack had been this way ever since he had first tried his hand at being a Xiaolin Monk. Sure he was still evil, sure he was still nasty, but he did stuff like this allot; instead of snatching a Shen Gong Wu, he'd steal up Kimiko's PDA or Clay's hat or one of Raimundo's magazines and just run. He'd always give them back in the end, and rules and been silently established; such as Jack couldn't use his heli-pack and they couldn't use Dojo.

Jack climbed up a tree, griping the hat in his mouth.

"Give that back!" Clay said, trying to climb the thick tree, but his size wouldn't allow it. Jack's thin form was easy to maneuver up the branches and sit amongst the red and orange leaves. He placed the hat on his head and pulled out a compact, looking at him self in the mirror.

"Hey, you know what, this could be a good look for me!" a love-hate relationship Master Fung had called it. Clay growled and tried once more to climb the tall tree. Jack sat nearly to the top, and it was a long way down, but he wasn't worried. He placed his goggles over his eyes and continued to admire himself. Clay began to shake the tree, hoping Spicer would return his hat, unfortunately Jack wasn't holding on. His arms swung in circles as he tried to balance himself, his legs gave way and he fell the 20 feet down to the ground, on the opposite side of Clay, landing on his side. He scram in pain, and curled into a ball; tears pouring down his cheeks, smearing his mascara. Clay gasped, kneeling down next to him.

"J-Jack? Jack! Oh god, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you fall." He tried to help the teen sit, but he just let out an anguished scream. They weren't far from the temple, only half a mile away, Clay decided to let Master Fung tend to his injuries. He knew he'd be in trouble, but he didn't care. He placed his hat back on and picked the boy up. Jack shivered, clinging to Clay's shirt, holding his side with one arm.

"I-it hurts so bad." He choked.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you fixed up Jack, I'll take you to Master Fung, he'll know what to do." He bit his lower lip, setting Jack down again. He took off the dark purple fabric around his shirt, tying it around the bleeding wound in his head. He picked Jack up again and began to walk back to the temple.

- - - -

Raimundo paced about the lawn, juggling a soccer ball as he did so. Kimiko was playing the new Goo Zombies video game while Omi meditated.

"Clay's been gone along time." Rai spoke up, dropping the ball.

"Jack's probably giving him a hard time."

"I agree, you know how Jack is." Omi flipped off his head and on to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess yo-Hey! Here he comes!" Rai stood up on the ball; his face fell as he saw what Clay was carrying. Jack groaned, curling up in Clay's arms.

"Clay, what happened!" Kimiko asked, jumping up.

"Where's Master Fung?"

"I'm right here Clay." His eyes widened slightly at the sight of Spicer. His left side was covered in bruises and cuts, his head was bandaged, turning the fabric red, "Oh my. Take him to his old room." Omi's heart sank at just those three words. Clay nodded and made his way to the bedrooms, laying Jack down in his bed. The monks had left the room completely untouched; whether they were hoping the Jack would return or they just didn't have any other us for it, no one would say. Master Fung sat down next to Jack; he removed his heli-pack, setting it to the side, then his jacket and his shirt; folding them neatly and setting them next to his pack. Clay slid his boots off, setting them by the door before sitting next to Jack on the opposite side of Master Fung. Jack whimpered, groping around until he found Clay's hand, squeezing it gently.

Master Fung ran two fingers down his shoulders, arms, and each side. As he began applying pressure to the lower ribs of Jack's left side, he scram and curled into a ball, fresh tears falling from his eyes. Clay pet at his hair, stripping off his goggles and laying them next to his boots. Master Fung sighed,

"You have sevral broken ribs, Spicer; you shall have to stay in bed for a few weeks." He stood as Jack began to sob again, motioning for the four children to follow him.

"Shouldn't we take him to a doctor or something?" Kimiko asked worriedly. Master Fung shook his head sadly,

"Unfortunately a few broken ribs is not the only thing ailing him. The ribs have punctured a lung and several bones are broken, as well as a few vertebra. I fear that a few organs have been pierced as well as the one lung, and quite possibly slight brain trauma. I estimate him to," he sighed, "pass on in a week or so." Clay's heart fell; he looked down at the ground sadly.

"I-it was my fault, Master Fung." He said weakly, "We were playin' a game and he went up into a tree; I shook the trunk, but I didn't mean for him to fall, I swear I didn't want to hurt him!" he said panicedly, looking up at his sensei. Master Fung nodded sadly,

"We shall discus this later, Clay, but for now, I want you to sit with him and make sure he's alright. Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, go fetch him some tea, pain killers and maybe some hot soup. We have to make sure he doesn't panic, so please, refrain from telling him of his true condition." The children bowed and went to do their assigned duties.

Clay sat down next to Jack who coughed up a small bit of blood.

"I'm going to…cough…die, aren't I?" he asked sadly.

"NO-no. You ain't gonna die." Clay gave a weak smile, "So cheer up, you'll be out'a here and back to stealin' Shen Gong Wu in a matter of weeks!" Jack laughed gently,

"Good guys," he took a sharp breath, "are bad liars."


	2. Chapter 2

**Keri:** woo, man, schcool ain't cool man D: I'm SO gonna die /sob/ here's an update!

- - - -

It was a bright and sunny day; three of the four Xiaolin monks could be seen half heartedly practicing their moves. Master Fung had ordered that Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo do their exercises and chores as scheduled, although no one seemed to be too into it. It seemed that the entire planet had been at a stand-still since Jack's injury. No Shen Gong Wu had revealed them selves, no plots to take over the world from neither Chase nor 10,000 years of darkness from Wuya. The sky had rained more in this week than it had ever in one week alone. Although it had momentarily stopped so they could practice. The Xiaolin masters were becoming frightened that the temple might flood if the weather kept up.

Currently the earth dragon was dabbing a wet washcloth over Jack's face, cleaning it of tear and mascara stains. He un-bandaged the teen's head, washing out some of the dried blood before re-bandaging it.

"You really don't…cough…have to do this." He said hoarsely. Clay just sighed, cleaning the wounds on his torso. Jack hissed, "S-stop, really, j-just stop."

"Master Fung just gave you some pain-killers."

"Yeah, well they don't work." He pried the rag from Clay's hand and dropped it back in the bucket of water, still holding the boy's hand in his. Jack gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm going to-" he stopped to have a coughing fit, "I'm going to die aren't I Clay." He squeezed back.

"Nah, you'll be fine, up an' out'a here faster than you can say-"

"I heard Master Fung tell you about, cough, about how bad my, cough, injuries were." He gave a raspy breath, "He said I'd kick the bucket yesterday, that means," another coughing fit, "that means I'm going to d-die any time now." His breaths were shaky and labored. It was obvious he was going to go to bed and never wake up, and Clay nearly jumped for joy every time he saw those firey amber eyes. Clay wiped the blood off Jack's chin, refusing to give anything more than a weak smile.

"But you ain't died yet, maybe you won't."

"I can't eat, every part of me is either numb or on fire, I'm coughing and vomiting blood, I can't sit up on my own anymore, and my legs are turning black from lack of blood." He coughed, "Face it, I'm a goner." He smiled shakily, "So c-could you do something f-for me?" Clay pet at Jack's hair,

"Sure, what'cha need?"

"I-I need to see some people. Can you ask the others to bring me Katnappe, Tubbimura, Wuya, and," he took a few shaky breaths, coughing occationally, "Ch-Chase, please? It would mean so-so much to me if I cou-could just see them, tell them how sorry I am for giving a bad name for the Heylin side. You know, stuff like that."

"You dodn't give no bad name to the Heylin side, Jack! You're a great super villain." Jack laughed weakily and shook his head, "Alright, but I have to ask Master Fung first." He stood up and left the room.

- - - -

The villains stood around the dinning room of the Xiaolin Temple. Katnappe was looking around boredly, her kittens circling her feet. Tubbimura was helping himself to the cookies on the table. Wuya, in her newly restored body (A/n: Yay new season!) was looking about widely, soaking in everything she saw. Chase was staring straight on, glaring at the young dragons as they glared at him. Master Fung rounded a corner, entering the room with Dojo resting on his shoulders, Clay at his heels.

"Thank you all for coming, it will mean so much to Jack."

"Is it true, is he REALLY dieing." Katnappe purred. Master Fung nodded, Wuya blinked at him,

"Really? He's really going to die! I've got to see this."

"We may be evil," Chase hissed, "but could you all please at least try and be polite." He tried to keep his already short temper in check, but being around such amateurs really wore on his nerves. The four of them (not counting the kittens) followed Master Fung back through the halls to Jack's room; the dragons-in-training behind them, staring daggers into their backs. When they reached the door, Master Fung stepped aside so they could pass, closing the door tightly behind them. Jack opened his eyes, propping himself up with his good arm and the Third Arm Sash. The villains looked at him dumbfoundedly, they honestly hadn't excepted to see Jack is such terrible condition; some – and I'm not naming names – had even gone so far s to think that is was just a trick to get the bad guys out of the way.

"So I see the losers were able to, cough, t-talk you guys into coming to see me. Heh, I really hadn't expected them to be able to." He laughed weakly, his voice shaky and his breaths forced and raspy, "I-I was hoping to talk to you, one at a time, in p-private maybe." The four looked at each other, Chase nodded and each let except Katnappe. He smiled, "So you volunteer?"

"I guess so." She knelt next to him, the kittens sitting on either side of her. Jack lay himself back down, using the Third Arm Sash to scratch one of the kittens behind the ears.

"You know Ashley, I never really liked cats, you know. They're mean, and black ones are portrayed as being unlucky and evil. Maybe there's some truth to that." she looked at him funny, "But they're not all bad." He coughed, he pushed him self up quickly, grabbing a pot next to his bed-roll. He spat up – almost vomiting – blood and what little soup he had managed to swallow. She had that kind of look on her face one usually gets when watching someone puke. "Sorry, side affect from the whole dieing thing." He smiled sadly, his white teeth stained red. "Where was I?" he lay back down, "Oh yes. You know, for cousins, we're not very close. Why is that?" she looked sadly at him,

"I dunno, Jack. We see each other often enough because of the parties your parents have." Jack laughed,

"Mom and Dad, pssh, I stopped considering them parents long ago. Wuya was a better mom and she would've beaten me if she could have, when we were working together at least. She tried to hit me once or twice, but I'm venting off on the wrong person. Excuse my, eh, enthusiasm."

"You dying Jack and you're making it sound like some giant joke!"

"But that's the point! Life is just one cruel joke, Ashley, no one really cares if you suffer or not! Sure they say they do, but in all honesty, they're just happy it's not them! Life is sick, it's horrible and it's just a taste of death. Life is death's appetizer! Might is well get used to it, because mommy and daddy can't help you once you're in the position that I'm in." Katnappe stood up.

"Jack, you're demented, you're insane," she sighed, shuffling to the door, "and I'm sorry that you're mind is so clouded with false hope and impossible dreams that you can't see the joys of life and of al the people who hold you dear. Goodbye Jack Spicer." She closed the door.

Tubbimura waddled in minutes or two later. Jack smiled,

"Tubby! My dearest friend!" he blinked at Jack as though he had been hit with a large brick, "Come, sit." He patted the ground next to him and he sat, "there's not much I want to talk to you about. All I have to say is that I think you'd make a fine evil villain just by your self. I'd really like you to steal all those Shen Gong Wu in my name." he gave a sly grin, "Could you do that for me?" Tubby looked forlorn,

"Jack," he stopped and nodded.

"Excellent! When you rule name a continent after me, 'kay, Jackworld or Spicerland or something like that." he laughed dully,

"Yes Mr. Spicer."

"Also, I wanted you to have this." He picked up his heli-pack and handed it to him. Tubbimura stared wide eyed at him,

"I-I couldn't."

"I insist."

"I can't accept."

"I want you to have it."

"What if you don't die?!"

"Oh I'm going to die."

"But what if?"

"Then you can keep it."

"But it's yours!"

"No, it's yours." He set in the ninja's lap, "Take it." Tubby slowly, very slowly, picked it up and attached it to his fat forearm. Jack smiled, "Thank you. Take good care of it, okay." He patted Tubby's leg before he stood up and left the room.

Wuya was next. He looked bored as she approached Jack. He smiled at her, although her look was cold and uncaring.

"Wuya, you stupid bitch." She looked surprised at this,

"What did you just call me?!" the smile grew.

"Don't take it personal or anything; I'm just stating a fact. Using other people to get what you want, it's sickening, it's devious, it's evil, and it's brilliant. You act all high and mighty so that no one will mess with you; you use your reputation to your advantage. But I know the truth, chase didn't give you any of your power back, or at least, he gave you enough to get by, but so you wouldn't be a threat. You use people's power lust, their hunger to be noticed and appreciated to get what you desire; conquest, domination, power, riches, servants, and any other mindless thing you can think of."

"Death has taught you well, Spicer." She chuckled low in her throat, "You almost sound intelligent."

"Contrary to popular belief I'm incredibly intelligent. I've always been like this."

"Then why do you never use it?"

"Why waste brain cells on trivial things?"

"True."

"I wish you best of luck with your Shun Gong Wu, although when the time comes for you and Chase to battle for control over the universe, I'm sorry to say that I will not be rooting for you."

"I wouldn't root for you either."

"I know you wouldn't." she left the room, a smug look on her face.

When Chase entered, Jack's breaths were even more strained then before. Blood spots decorating his sheets and he clutched his stomach, that grin still plastered on his face. Chase cleared his throat, sitting next to Spicer.

"Chase. Chase Young, in the flesh." He gasped once more for breath, trying to sit up. Chase took pity on the boy, for the millionth time, and helped him sit, nearly holding him. Jack leaned into the man's chest, hearing the 'thump-thump thump-thump' of his immortal heart. "When I was younger, meeting you was the one dream I could never rid myself of, no matter how hard I tried, you seemed to control the way I lived my life. You're the reason I became evil. Or, at least, tried to be." He snuggled closer. He gave a loud cough, spitting blood onto Chase's armor. "S-sorry." He mumbled, reaching to wipe it off when Chase took his had.

"It's fine." He whispered, rocking Jack gently. Jack made a satisfied noise.

"Chase?"

"Yes?"

"I've always," he coughed again, "I've always loved you." He clung to his shirt. Chase ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "Chase?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Am I going to heaven or hell?" Chase hugged him,

"No such thing, I've around long enough to know that there is only reincarnation."

"Will you look for me?"

"Of course I will." Jack gave a weak smile, hugging the super villain tightly. Chase sighed; he lay Jack back down and left the room. The others tried to get his attention, but he kept walking until he was out in the courtyard. One of his jungle cats was sitting there.

Master Fung came around a corner; he stood silently, watching the lizard demon take a bottle of light purple liquid from the tiger. He hid it in his robes and made his way back into the temple. Fung bowed as he came around, Chase nodded. He walked back to Jack's room, once more the others tried to talk to him. He walked in, not bothering to shut the door. He knelt by Jack, picking him up again.

"Do you want the pain to stop?" Jack looked at him with large, pleading eyes,

"Yes, please!" he took out the bottle, pulling the cork out with his teeth.

"Drink this." He handed it to Jack who took it gratefully. The other villains and the monks had gathered around to see what was happening. Before the top touched his lips, Chase pushed the neck of the bottle back down, "Wait," he said quietly. He lay his lips on Jack's, for just a brief moment, "I promise I'll find you again." He whispered against Jack's dry, blood stained lips. Jack smiled,

"Thank you." He said before downing the liquid. He smiled around at everyone for a moment, before his eyelids fell slowly closed as he went lip in Chase's arms.

- - - -

**Keri:** O.O one more chapter left


	3. Chapter 3

**Keri:** -has been putting this chapter off for god knows how long- It's short, so sue me.

- - - -

A church bell rang, somewhere in the small town. There was the shuffle of people trying to get their seats, and the sounds of women crying in the bleachers. Chase walked up to the podium, he was in his finest robes for the funeral. On his left side were the villains whom Jack had spent time with, to his right were the Xiaolin monks and his family. Mrs. Spicer was sobbing heavily as her husband tried to comfort her. Chase looked around,

"Friends, family, allies, and enemies; we've all been brought together by one common aspect: Jack Spicer, evil boy genius," Mrs. Spicer looked up, obviously confused by her son's second life. "We all know this boy, either by having a temporary partnership, a long term partnership, being a family member, or by him constantly trying to steal Shen Gong Wu from our underground vaults," there was some sad chuckling from the Xiaolin side. The Spiceres still totally confused. "But no need to be sad, for Jack shall be reincarnated in one hundred years, and I'll be there. I promised him I'd find him and take him in. Wuya, are you up for that?"

Wuya stood from her seat next to Mrs. Spicer, bowing her head. "Of course Chase. I think all the immortals will be. I doubt that only two of us will be able to bring his memory back." The immortals in the room muttered in agreement.

Chase nodded at them. "Then with that in mind, we must, of course, pay our respects," he turned to Mrs. Spicer. "I'm sure this is hard for you to believe, but your son was a villain. A very bad one. Not bad like evil but bad like…"

"Poor," someone imputed.

"Horrible," said another.

"A wannabe,"

"A crybaby,"

"A-"

"That's enough!" Chase yelled at the crowd who had spoken. He cleared his throat. "We shall now pay our respects," he turned around the Jack's coffin behind him. He bowed and stepped aside. The crowd shuffled by, doing the same, some placing flowers on his coffin.

When Clay reached the coffin, he took his hat off, bowing with his friends.

"Will you be alright, Clay?" Kimiko asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I am sure Clay will be fine," Omi said in his only-Omi-would-say-something-so-inappropriate way. "For after all, it is not as if it is his fault."

"It **is** his fault though, Omi." Raimundo said, leaning on Omi's head.

Kimiko hit them both and Clay walked away.

After the reception, Clay was sitting on Jack's grave. "I'm so- so sorry Jack," he placed his hat on Jack's head stone, looking at his folded hands.

"You think that you're the only one who loved Spicer?" Chase back up behind Clay, all spooky like in that way he does.

Clay didn't even bother to move. "I- It's my fault. I didn't mean to hurt him…"

"No one ever means to hurt anyone. It just happens. There's no use beating yourself up over it. You do have a world to save," he smirked. "And don't think I'll be going easy on you."


End file.
